


Even Heaven is Hell Without You

by FroppyKomori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Prostitution, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: Vaggie didn't expect to find love in the firey pits of hell let alone with its very own Princess who is as sweet as they can be. And through the love they share Vaggie becomes the first demon Charlie redeems though why would she choose to go to heaven when even heaven would be hell, no worse then hell without Charlie...But what if it's not a choice...Update: most of Chapter 5 has been totally revised so to those who read that one already I would suggest reading it again before continuing.





	1. Prologue: Cease to Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna clear this up that yes this will have mature themes. Hazbin Hotel is a mature series after all. Even so it will not contain smut, so those of you who are here for that this is not for you. There might be a scene where something happens, I don't know yet, but it would be more fluffy/ romantic and less descriptive. 
> 
> (Also this is a redo of the prologue I posted earlier now that I'm more rested)

She was a literal piece of shit when she was alive, her temper making it nearly impossible for anyone to go near her. In fact, the only time she would be near anyone was when she was pleasing a client and even then she was a bitch. But that's what kept them coming back. They liked that she would scream and attack them, she was too small and dainty to do any real damage anyway. 

God, did she hate it. She hated them, she hated what she did for a living, hated how powerless she felt, and most of all she hated herself. She hated herself for not having control of her own life. The lack of control was suffocating, just like this meathead's hands on her throat. 

Vaggie didn't know his name, she cared little to remember them, but he was one of the worst. He loved to prove how powerless she was by making her fight him while he defiled her and returned the favor ten-fold. 

When she was still fairly new she had told the Mistress out of fear for her life. She had to practically crawl all the way. But the Mistress turned away, he was a well paying and respected client while Vaggie was just a plaything. "His favorite plaything" she told her "So, please bear with it?" The choice was an illusion, Vaggie had no choice, it was either obey or be cast out into the street. Since then Vaggie hated the Mistress. 

But now, now Vaggie couldn't care less if he managed to kill her. She was hoping for it actually. If there was just one thing she could have control of in this miserable life, even if it was her death, then maybe for once she could be satisfied before moving onto the afterlife. 

'The afterlife' she sneered in her head 'there's no such thing as the afterlife'. Heaven and Hell. Depending on how good you've been, or in cases like her parents, whose ass you kiss, you could end up in one or the other. Vaggie didn't believe in that bullshit. Life was shit and then you cease to exist.

And right now she desired that more than anything. So, as she chases the disgusting thought of her parents to the back of her mind, and somehow managing to speak even with how hard he was choking her she says: 

"You call this a fuck, out of all the small ones I've had to put up with yours is by far the worst." 

Yup, that did it, and oh god did it hurt. But it's okay. She can close her eyes. And cease to exist. 

It's okay, Vaggie... it's all over....You don't...have to...hurt...anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short prologue. It's mostly a test to see if people like my style and would be interested.


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie meets a friendly face...well maybe a little too friendly, but maybe that's not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few points before we begin:
> 
> In a stream vivz stated she imagined people falling from the sky when they entered hell but in a specific location not just randomly. 
> 
> She also stated that she saw Charlie and Vaggie hitting it off rather quickly after meeting each other which is why this will be more of a medium burn instead of a slow burn.

When Vaggie came to she hadn't expected to be lying on a very hot and uncomfortable surface staring up at a flashing neon red sign that says: "Welcome to Hell." 

Though she honestly hadn't expected to come to at all. So, hell is real? Maybe she should feel bad about the things she yelled to that girl at the Starbucks. Then again she's dead and already here so why should she care. 

The second thing she hadn't expected was the high pitched screaming overhead that quickly got closer until it landed with a thud right beside her. And "it" was the best way she could describe this ugly looking little creature that for some reason decided to put one if it's disgusting clawed hands on her as soon as it was done screaming. "Heya toots." 

"Get the fuck off of me, _cabron_!" Vaggie growled as she quickly got up to shove the little creep away. Apparently they were next to a cliff though cause suddenly it was gone and the screams returned. Going farther and farther then suddenly closer and closer until it landed back in the same spot. 

"Heeey" it slowly lifted its head before coughing and passing out. 

Vaggie grumbled as she turned her attention elsewhere. The third thing she hadn't expected was for there to be a group of different looking yet equally disgusting creatures, each with different shades of confusion on their...faces? At this point she suspected that they were there for the same reason as her and that perpahs she looked like a creature too.

But that would have to wait for later because the fourth thing she wasn't expecting, which was absolutely the oddest of them all in her mind, was for this sweet looking clown girl to be standing near the sign waving flyers around, like some kid in college, welcoming them as if they've just arrived to the happiest place on earth. 

Ugh, Vaggie hated clowns, especially the way they looked. But if she was being honest, this one wasn't exactly displeasing to the eye. Though her complexion was pale and her cheeks had literal red dots on them it seemed more natural somehow and less faked. The salvadorean hated fake more than clowns. Though at this point you wouldn't be blamed for assuming she hatef everything. 

Though there are things she likes too, don't get me wrong, like peace and quiet. Just her alone next to a warm fire with a good book would be bliss...then again this is hell so she suspects the chances of that would be slim, instead she'll settle for a shot of heroine and a place to dope out for awhile. 

But first, after witnessing said clown be ignored for like the 100th time. Vaggie's legs decided, for some unknown reason that she'll yell at them for later, to actually walk up to them. Instantly regretting it when they turned to her with a smile so bright that Vaggie considered what the chances were that she'd lose the other eye. Probably very high. 

"Hey! Would you like one?" 

"Uhhh, sure." 'Okay get it together, Vags, sure you're not the most sociable person but you can usually manage better than that' she thinks as she takes the brightly colored piece of paper with the word "Welcome" at the top and below it a list of things that made hell great. Along with some doodles of smiling creatures holding hands, a few rainbows here and there and to top it all off a really happy sun. 

"Um."

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? I'm Charlie" the girl offered her hand to shake which Vaggie did, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Vaggie." 

"I really like your bow." 

"My bow?" Sure enough, as she felt the back of her head, there it was. "Oh."

"Oh sorry. I know people tend to change before getting here but I thought it was something you already had and uh heh." Charlie laughed awkwardly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Okay this was really gonna bother her if she didn't ask.

"Listen, don't take this the wrong way." Although why would she care if she did? "But how did someone like you end up...down here?" 

The stare Charlie fixed her with had Vaggie feeling just a little miffed after a good minute without a reply but it was replaced by surprise and some other feeling she couldn't place when they suddenly bursted out laughing. It was a warm feeling though, that much she knew.

"Oh, I wasn't sent here." Charlie finally replied. "I was born here." 

That was an unexpected piece of news that had Vaggie's eyebrows shooting up to the...sky?

"People can be born here?"

"Yup! Though it's not something that happens ofte-Woah!" And like that Charlie was suddenly and unexpectedly pushed to the ground, her flyers scattering around her because a rather large and rather rude thing could not think to go around. 

Vaggie only registered two things after that, one was that she was suddenly very VERY angry and for once not for (or at) herself. And two she was holding a rather large and pointy object. Where did she even get it?

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, IDIOTA!" 

The thing turned around and glared at her, not finding her threatening at all considering her small size.

"Oh yeah, and just how is a runt like you going to make me?!" 

'Big mistake, pendejo' 

Though she's never used a weapon like this before Vaggie stabbed the fucker right in the eye causing him to scream and fall to his knees as he held his head in pain.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" 

Vaggie bared her fangs as she readied to strike him again only to be stopped by Charlie who placed herself between them. 

"Please stop!" Her arms were spread out like she wanted to protect him, but why, why a piece of shit like him. Vaggie didn't understand. 

"Why should I!? Why should you even be defending him, he knocked you over without a care in the world!" 

"No matter what they've done or who they are they're still my people. Everyone here is still a person with feelings and I'll defend them." 

What? What is she talking about, and why did Vaggie even care about all this anyway. God this was just making her head hurt and her anger flare up more. Still though, one thing definitely stood out. 

"Your people?" Vaggie asked, still not lowering the weapon. 

The clown calmly nodded before surprising Vaggie yet again. "I'm Charlie Magne, daughter to Lucifer and the Princess of Hell." 

'_Hijo de perra_!' 


	3. A Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason Vaggie continues to find herself in the company of the clown princess... And that she can't seem to leave it.

She's only been in hell for a few hours and already two unexpected things happened!

...Well, one unexpected thing and one completely expected yet probably shouldn't have been thing...

Point is, two things have happened. The first being that she met the fucking PRINCESS OF HELL!!! Who is actually pretty sweet and kind and not at all what you'd expect from someone with that title. The second was that she stabbed a fucker in the eye with a spear she pulled out of her ass. Well, not literally out of her ass but it felt that way, it sorta just...appeared? 

Anyway, with her temper she woulda stabbed a fucker in the eye eventually but she'd like to think not this soon. Why did she even do it anyway? 

Sure he pushed...Charlie...the princess, to the ground but what did Vaggie care? For that matter what was she even doing here?! Instead of letting the girl leave with the fucker, like she had planned to do, Vaggie followed them into a rather nice looking limo. She'd never been in a limo so she didn't have anything to compare it to but it was really nice and a bit intimidating honestly. 

Coupled with the fact that they were now in Charlie's home, which was very large and nicer than the limo, it really drove home the fact of Charlie's status. She definitely wasn't just a deranged psycho clown. 

But back to the matter at hand, why didn't Vaggie just leave when she saw Charlie help the other demon up and led him away? And why the fuck has she still not left for that matter?! 

Instead she's standing in a hallway looking around at all the nemourous portraits, most which depicted the Magne family who Vaggie assumed was the 'royal family' considering Charlie was in most. She definitely resembled her father quite a bit. Her mother too but her mother held an...intimidating? quality that Charlie didn't seem to have. Charlie seemed cute, kind, approachable, not that Vaggie noticed these kinds of things. Her mother, however, didn't seem like any of those things. Vaggie wondered what Lucifer must be like for their daughter to turn out so...nice? Okay that sounded bad but honestly how was she not suppose to wonder. In the living world there were jokes made about the "spawn of Satan" it was usually a title that went to the worst of people, not the best.

Although, if Vaggie was being serious with herself, she knew the only reason she was doing all this wondering was to keep herself from thinking about the true reason she stayed around. She had no desire to acknowledge it though it seemed her new "friend" hadn't gotten that memo.

"Thanks, by the way." Charlie managed to sneak up beside her while she was lost in thought. 

"For what?" 

"For defending me, and for coming along to make sure I was okay." So she was more observant than she seemed. 

"And him?" 

"All patched up and sent on his way with a rather stern talking to, might I add. But he promised he'd keep out of trouble." 

"Bullshit." 

That got a frown out of the usually smily girl. "It's not like I can force anyone to be good, all I can do is take their word and I like to think he was being sincere if even just a little." 

Vaggie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. The universal language for "yeah, sure." Charlie huffed in response, universal language for "shush." 

But Vags really didn't want to have this conversation anymore, silent or otherwise, so instead she steered it onto a different topic. "These you and your parents?" 

That seemed to make the girl nervous. "Yeah, my dad and my mom, Lilith." Vaggie noticed the tone in Charlie's voice. 

"You don't get along with your mom?" 

"We do! It's just we're very...different." 

"That doesn't come as a surprise, you're not what I, or most for that matter, would expect." 

"I get that a lot." The princess sighed before quickly cheering back up "So hey, I was thinking." 

Oh no, those words were never a good sign. Vaggie should have left when she had the chance. 

"Would you like to go out?" Yup, there it was. "I mean hang out! Not out as in- not that I'm against stuff like- I like girls too! This really isn't going how I thought it would." When the flustered princess hid her face behind her hair Vaggie couldn't help but to smile. 

"Why not." 

You'd assume she was a firework from how much she lit up when Vaggie accepted her proposal. "Great! That's great, just ummm, just let me do a few things and we can go. Just wait right here!" Never has she seen someone move that fast, girl must really not go out much. 

The new demon took the moment to look at the portraits again until she noticed a rather small one hanging closer to the front door.

This one didn't show the Magne family, this one showed Charlie, slightly younger than the age she was now, with a rather green young man who had his arms around her. Something about his smile really rubbed Vaggie the wrong way. There didn't seem to be any other photo of him, not that she was looking, so either this was more recent than she expected or he didn't last very long. Not that Vaggie cared either way. 

"I'm ready to go!" For someone so loud how did she keep managing to sneak up on her?!

"C'mon!" Charlie reached over and took her hand "we can take the limo!" 

"What else would we have taken, I don't see any other cars." The shorter demon responded sarcastically. 

"Eheh right." 

Once settled next to each other in the back of the limo Vaggie took the time to notice that instead of a white shirt and black suspenders Charlie had chosen to don a red tuxedo over it. She looked quite nice if she was being honest. Vaggie still hasn't seen her own appearance yet, completely forgetting about it and missing every chance she's gotten to find out. Most demons she's seen so far seemed to be animals so she was curious to know what hers was. Maybe she could ask, wouldn't hurt to Be the one to break the ice for once.

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?" She tilted her head in Vaggie's direction. That smile, that goddamn smile. 

"What do I look like?" 

"What do you look like?" 

"Yeah, like, what sort of animal trash demon hybrid am I?"

She regreted asking as soon as she did, not comfortable with being scrutinized like such. 

"Hmm, you're dark and small, with long white hair. Maybe a moth, maybe." She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. 

A moth? Of all things why a moth? "Oh." 

"Not that you look bad or incredibly insect like, you're rather pretty for a moth. Ohhh I'm really making this weird aren't I?" The blonde demon looked away nervously as she played with her hair. 

"Just a little, thanks though, you don't look so bad yourself." Neither decided to mention that the other was blushing.

"So, where are we going?" 

"One of my favorite places! We're almost there actually." 

The moth demon was a little curious to know what sort of place in hell her companion would consider her favorite. Though perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised. 

"A library?" 

"Yeah! There's a copy of nearly everything you can think of!" 

"Don't you have your own library in your house?" 

"Yes buuuuut when I asked you to hang I didn't think you'd like the idea of being cooped up indoors." 

"Technically we're still indoors, and a library isn't most people's idea of a hang out spot." Vaggie stated matter of fact, causing Charlie to hang her head. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of that." 

"Don't be." Vaggie decided she didn't like it when the girl was sad, though she'd figure out the why another time. "I'm not most people, I quite enjoy reading actually." That seemed to do the trick in parking her back up. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, there wasn't much we could afford for entertainment so I read a lot of books. My favorite was this one about a girl who grew up in poverty but ended up becoming a very skilled assassin, in the end making enough money to live a happy and peaceful life." 

"That sounds really nice actually if not for the 'assassin' bit. Hey, I could show you some of my favorites if you like?" 

"I think I'd like that." Vaggie genuinely smiled causing Charlie to give her a bright smile in return. 

The two ended up reading next to each other in realitive silence for quite awhile. Though neither found it boring, it was honestly quite nice. Vaggie was finishing up the 13th chapter of a book Charlie recommended until said girl spoke up. 

"Do you wanna get a bite to eat?" 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"I know the quaint little burger joint not fair from here. There's music and dancing as well but it's okay if you're not into that sorta thing." 

"I love dancing, actually." Once again she smiled at Charlie causing said girl to stare for a moment before smiling back. "That's great!"

The burger joint was indeed small and quaint and empty enough for Vaggie to feel comfortable. If it weren't for the odd demon here and there she'd even forget she was in Hell. Wasn't hell suppose to be all 'fire and damnation' and less 'libraries and quaint burger joints?' Was she jinxing something by thinking that. Damn, she hoped not. 

A waitress brought their food to the table. "Here ya go, sugar, two of the usual." 

"Thanks Mimzy!" 

The waittres, Mimzy, winked in Charlie's direction before turning around to go serve more customers. 

"Friend of yours." 

"Yeah! At least I think so, I only ever really talk to her when I'm here. Niffty too, but I don't think she's working tonight." The princess looked around to make sure. "She's rather small even for short people standards so she can be easy to miss." 

Vaggie nodded before picking up her burger. "And this?" 

"That's a Mimzy special, you'll love it trust me, she's an excellent cook." 

The moth demon took a bite and was instantly hit by an explosion of flavor. "_Mierda_! You were not exaggerating." 

"Mierda?" 

"It's um Spanish for...shit." 

Charlie covered her mouth as she chuckled. "So your Spanish?" 

"Salvadoran and proud of it!" Vaggie laughed along with Charlie, not remembering the last time she had such a good time with someone. 

"I'm sorry but how can this be hell if the food is so good?" 

"I know right?"

At that moment a rather popular latino song Vaggie was rather fond of started to play. Suddenly the moth had an extreme desire to dance. 

"Do you wanna dance?" 

"I only really know how to waltz."

"This is salsa, _ven_ I can show you how." She got up and quickly took the princess' hand, leading her over to the dance floor. 

"I would certainly love to learn."

Turns out Vaggie was an excellent dancer and teacher. Though the song ended too soon and in the end both girls ended up swinging the other around while laughing like little children. Their meal completely forgotten. 

The third song they danced to was a slow song in which Vaggie showed she knew how to waltz as well. The fourth was more fast paced and had Vaggie really letting loose causing Charlie to blush as if she had suddenly caught on fire. 

"You're an amazing dancer!" 

"I always wanted to do ballet when I was a girl but we could never afford lessons so I taught myself how. Everything else just came after." 

"Did you do dancing for a living?" 

This brought the moment to a sudden stop as Vaggie stood still and looked at Charlie with sad eyes. "No I..." 

She was never one to keep what she did a secret before. Not caring who knew or judged her. But here, now, for the first time she found herself caring if someone else knew. Charlie couldn't know what she did, how shitty her life was, how shitty Vaggie actually is. This is hell after all, it's not suppose to be this way and sooner or later the ground woulda been pulled out from under her leaving her a broken mess on the floor. 

Well that wasn't gonna happen, not on Vaggie's watch. 

"I have to go." She turned to leave but stopped when something, someone, caught her arm. 

"Wait, please don't go!" Charlie was looking at her with sad pleading eyes. Eyes that definitely shouldn't belong to this...this...amazing person. 

"I'm sorry, I have to, please just-" Vaggie shook off Charlie's hold then turned and ran. Not bothering to look back at the one she left behind. At the hurt look on Charlie's face. At the tears forming in her eyes. 


	4. Chasing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since the last, and first, time Charlie saw Vaggie. She really wants to see her again but...how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though most of the story is in Vaggie's pov, much of this chapter will be in Charlie's.

Though time tended to move differently in Hell than in the living world it's been at least a few weeks since Charlie watched as Vaggie turned from her and ran off into the city. 

After the initial pain and shock wore off Charlie tried to give chase but it was too late. When she stepped outside Vaggie was nowhere to be seen. Pentagram City was a big and busy place with many alleys. Looking down each and every one would just be a waste of time. 

Instead, with a heavy heart, she went back inside to pay for the meal. Not even bothering to say goodbye to Mimzy before leaving. Noticing the girls uncharacteristic behavior the waitress made no comment, much to Charlie's gratitude. 

Now here she was, a few weeks later, lying curled up on her side in her too-large-for-just-one-person bed, tear stains littering the pillow she hugged close to herself. 

On one hand she couldn't understand why this was affecting her so much, she had just met the new demon that day. On the other, Charlie didn't exactly have many friends, not from lack of trying many just didn't seem to like her. She wasn't a fool, she knew what kind of place Hell was but Vaggie seemed different, someone she could see herself growing close to. The princess had hoped the feeling was mutual but guess not. 

Or maybe, Charlie just didn't try hard enough. 

She sat up, still clutching the pillow to her chest and looked around her rather large and empty room. Imagined inviting a friend over, inviting Vaggie over, as they laughed and danced some more. 

Charlie definitely didn't try hard enough but that was gonna change right now. She was gonna find Vaggie and whatever she did wrong she was gonna make it up to her somehow. Yes, that is what she was going to do! 

She dropped the pillow and balled her fists, a look of resolve crossing her features until an unwelcomed thought made itself known. How was she gonna find Vaggie? 

"Gahhhh!" She gripped at her hair. More often than not most demons end up going back to doing what they did in life, the only thing they knew how to do. But she didn't know what Vaggie did...however she was a really good dancer, Charlie's cheeks grew slightly warmer as she recalled them dancing together, and what are the chances it still involved dancing despite the fact Vaggie said she wasn't a dancer. 

It sounded like a really sensitive subject, maybe something she was ashamed of? What could involve dancing but make someone feel ashamed?...oh...

She hoped it was just "that" and not the "worser alternative" but seems she had a lot of places to visit cause if there's one thing Hell had an abundance of besides demons, it was that. Charlie sighed feeling really unprepared for what she was about to do. 

~~time skip~~

Fourteen, she's been to fourteen other places without luck and much awkwardness. Nearly everyone knew who the princess of Hell was and of course someone with that title would be expected to have loads of cash. Which she did and could understand that thought process but it be nice if she didn't have to beat away hordes of demons with a stick. She didn't literally but she still felt bad as if she had. 

Nearly ready to give up the search for the day, mostly from the intense desire of not wanting to go through all that for the 30th time (some didn't stop after being told no once...or even twice), she entered the 15th location on her list. It was an establishment owned by a Mistress Midnight and featured dancing as well as those other "worser alternatives" she didn't want to think of earlier. 

However the thought was slowly settling in that maybe she should be thinking about it, cause as the list of places got shorter and shorter it was looking to be a greater possibility. A greater possibility that squeezed at her heart painfully and nearly made it difficult to breath. 

"Hiya!" Sounding way too cheerfully for a place like this she walked over to a black cat demon who looked like she knew her stuff around here. "I'm looking for a girl named Vaggie." 

The woman eyed her up and down before throwing her a flirty smile. "There's no one here by that name but I'd be happy lend you my services instead." 

Like every other time, the princess felt incredibly awkward as she tried to politely decline. "T-that's okay, thank you for your time anyway." She pulled out some cash from one of the pockets of her tuxedo, learning after the 20th time that paying them tended to go over much more smoothly whenever she declined. 

The cat demon sighed. "There's no girl by that name but there is a new girl who joined recently." 

That had Charlie's attention. "New girl?" 

The demon checked her claws as though she couldn't care less about the conversation. "Short, white hair, pink cross over her left eye, huge temper." 

"Where is she?" 

The cat pointed a clawed finger behind her. "Up the stairs, third door on the left." 

Charlie made a move to go past but the demon used the same hand to stop her. "You have to pay to go up there." 

The princess knew she already paid more than enough but decided against causing a scene and gave her what she wanted. 

"Pleasure doing business with you, purrincess." She snickered as she let go and Charlie hurried up the stairs. 

The door in question was labeled "Queenie" which had Charlie hesitating just a moment. What if it wasn't her? The description was dead on Though. But what if she lied about which door? She quickly looked around at the labels on the other doors realizing that none of others sounded more fitting. No, I've always tried to give others the benefit of the doubt, I won't stop now. 

Taking a deep breath she entered. 

~~Vaggie's POV~~

She was sitting on the side of the bed opposite the door staring out the window when she heard the door open. 

"Lock the door and lay down, then we can get started." She said, not even masking how much she didn't care to be here, she was already dead after all and the ones who sought out her services were never bothered by her tone as long as they got what they paid for. 

"Vaggie?" Came a soft gentle voice that suddenly turned the blood in her veins into ice as she stiffened. 'No...it can't be.' 

"What are you doing here? this is no place for you!" Not even bothering to turn around. Certain that if she did she wouldn't be able to stop the tears even after finally coming to terms with what she did. Or at least that's what she convinced herself. 

"I wanted to see you." 

"Why?" 

Charlie closed the door behind her but made no move to step further into the room. "I like spending time with you." 

"We only hung out that one time." The moth demon spat "it's not like we're actually friends." 'Wait, why did I say that? That's not what I meant to say.'

There was silence for awhile until the demon princess spoke softly. "I want us to be." 

It took Vaggie by surprised how gentle Charlie was despite Vaggie trying, really hard considering her heart wasn't in it, to be vile. But she couldn't let up now. 

"Get out, another client might come in any minute." 

Instead of the door opening and closing, Vaggie heard the click of the lock then someone coming closer before feeling the bed shift. 

"I am a client." 

'Wait, what?'

She finally turned her head to look at the demon sitting cross-legged behind her. 

"I already paid." She elaborated. 

"What do you mean you already paid?" 

"Was I not suppose to?" 

"No, you don't pay until after and only to the girl you requested." 

"...oh." 

The two stared into the others eyes for awhile before bursting out into laughter. 

"Of course you wouldn't know how this works." 

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Charlie pouted causing Vaggie to laugh more. 

But this couldn't last forever, the moth demon's smile turned sad. "I'm still working though, you will have to go." 

Charlie looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up. "What if I didn't?" 

Vaggie raised a brow as Charlie reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a wad of cash. "Would this be enough to cover the rest of your shift?" 

Vaggie's eyes went wide "Charlie, no, I mean yes but it's not worth it, please, keep your money and go home." 

"Not worth it? I'd spend every penny I had to spend a day with you." If Vaggie still had a heart it would be beating wildly. 

"What would we even do? Sit and talk?" In answer to this question, the princess reached into another pocket and pulled out a book. "I brought this!" She claimed triumphantly.

The moth demon blinked a few times. "You brought Harry Potter to a place like this?" 

The princess of Hell shrunk under Vaggie's gaze, hiding half her face behind the book. "It's really good." 

Vaggie couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she laid her head on the pillow, finally realizing how exhausted she was. "You can read it to me." 

"Yay." 

"My shift doesn't end till morning, you'll be reading for awhile." 

Charlie gave her that bright eyed smile. "That's fine!" The blonde laid back against the headboard before opening the book to the first chapter.

At some point during the night Vaggie found herself asleep while Charlie continued to read. One hand holding the book while the other found itself intwined with a smaller one from the sleeping moth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had gotten the idea for "Queenie" from a fic I recently read. I didn't know what to do for her stage name and I thought it would work like in the context of "ice queen" or "queen bitch." Something to match her attitude and temper. ^^;;;


	5. Loss of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her temper was something she just could not control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend, Raven, for helping me make this chapter into something I'm a lot more proud of!
> 
> This ended up being very different from the original.

It was well into the night when Charlie decided to put down the book and survey her surroundings, or at least what little there was. The room seemed no bigger than her own closet at home and held only a rundown dresser, a cracked nightstand, and this rickity bed they now occupied. If it weren't for the garments hanging from one of the drawers of the dresser and the different bottles of stuff she couldn't recognize sitting on top, this room looked completely devoid of life.

She could understand the irony in that statement considering this whole city was where life goes after it ends but still. Surely Vaggie didn't live in this room...did she?

Putting any unpleasant thoughts aside Charlie opened one of the drawers in the nightstand only to immediately close it. The force was enough to stir the moth but not enough to wake her and the princess exhaled. 'What was that doing in there? Surely Vaggie doesn't...but what do you know, you're a princess who became obsessed with someone after one day without even knowing who they are...Vaggie is different though! But is she really?' 

The princess chased the unwelcome thoughts from her mind before turning her gaze upon her sleeping companion.

Despite already being quite small at full height she looked even smaller curled up like that, one hand under her head while the other still held Charlie's causing said girl to blush when she saw them.

Even though Vaggie could in no way be considered fragile the way she looked right now was so...innocent and breakable. Her face looked peaceful and there was a small hint of a smile on her lips. Her lips, gray like most of Hell's inhabitants but not unpleasant to the eyes. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to touch them before a voice on the other side of the door caught her attention.

"I've seen no one go in or out for awhile, are you sure she's not just pretending."

"There's someone in there, I can assure you."

"We aren't running a dating service here, Kitty."

"Trust me, Mistress, the pay is good."

"It better be worth the regulars I had to turn away. Even Kingpin, and you know how much he likes his Queenie."

"He likes the ones that act tough but underneath it all are just weak. It fuels his ego." The two on the other side laughed. Their laughter getting quieter and quieter as they walked away.

Something about that whole exchange was like ice in the pit of her stomach, and she did not like it one bit. She hadn't even noticed that Vaggie some up sometime during the conversation.

"She's gonna be mad at me for skipping Kingpin." Vaggie said blankly as she let go of the princess' hand to sit up. Something in Charlie already missed the contact but there were other more pressing matters on her mind.

"I hadn't thought of it earlier but, will you get in trouble if I stay all night?" Charlie looked at Vaggie from the corner of her eye as she brought her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around them.

"As long as you pay she can't do shit, and you paid more for one night than he has total so after she gets over it I'm sure she'll let it slide for just this one day."

Charlie nervously looked down at her feet. "What if it's not just for one day?"

Vaggie narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Charlie-"

"It doesn't matter as long as there's money right? I have plenty so it shouldn't be a problem if I decide to come back for every shift right?"

"Charlie-"

"Or better yet, just leave. If it's money and a place to stay you need, you can come stay with me! I have plenty of room."

'What an innocent naive little princess.'

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie shrunk a bit at her outburst, finally allowing Vaggie a chance to speak.

"Charlie this is who I am, and some bright eyed nosey immature disney princess isn't gonna change it by magicing everything better for me!"

"Vaggie, I-"

"And why are you so obsessed with someone like me anyway! Im not a good person, Charlie, I have sex for money and when I'm not I get high then have more!"

Charlie wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "Va-"

"And if someone makes me angry I hurt them. But the ones who want to help me, dios ayuda the ones who actually wanna look past all my bad points because I make their life a living hell!"

Charlie is shaking now, her face hidden behind her knees as she sobs quietly.

"I will not be the charity project of some naive little princess!" The moth finished with a lot less bite then before. 

“That’s not…” Charlie said, struggling to try and keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. “I don’t think of you as-,” She didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry. I just… I just wanted to help”

"I didn't ask for help!" Vaggie got up from the bed and paced around the room, feeling like she was losing control. "I didn't want your help or for you to come looking for me! You didn't answer my question, why come here of all places to find someone you don't even know!?"

“Because…” Charlie said, wondering if she should just come out and say it. There was a voice in the back of her head admonishing her, telling her that she was stupid for coming here. She quickly pushed the voice out of her head and returned her focus to Vaggie. “Because I wanted to get to know you better.” Charlie looked down at her feet and sheepishly admitted. “In hopes that I could become more than just a stranger to you and maybe even… friends.”

"You must really be desperate for attention if you came to seek me out. Hang out with a girl one time and she thinks there's something between you and you'll be best friends." Vaggie stops pacing to glare at Charlie. Though there's anger in her eyes there's also something hidden, something almost pleading, but that doesn't matter. She had to get the girl to understand somehow. 'I'm not worth it, just go away.'

Vaggie adds a little more venom to her next words. "Why would I want to be best friends with the likes of you."

Like a knife to the chest, those words hurt Charlie more than anything. Maybe she really was foolish for coming all this way out here. Still, Charlie felt she couldn’t give up. Her stubbornness always had proven to be detrimental to her on occasion.

“I don’t know,” Charlie answered truthfully, looking away from Vaggie’s glare before asking in response. “Why would you want to stay in a place like this?”

For a second, Charlie thought she heard Vaggie let out a low growl. Nevertheless she pressed on.

“I mean, no one deserves to be treated like this,” Charlie said.

‘There you go again, treating her like she’s a charity case. No wonder she doesn’t want to be friends with the likes of you.’

“I’m sorry,” She apologized. “I didn’t mean to make you angry, I just wanted to know why.”

Why does she stay in this place? She hates this place, places like this. She should be jumping for joy at the chance to get away from it, at the chance Charlie presents her with but instead here she is getting angry with the one person who genuinely seems to want to help her. Why?

Maybe because it's all she knows, it's a part of her, of who she is. If she accepts Charlie's help who will she be then? What will she do? Sure she wouldn't be here doing this but her life would be owned by Charlie. It shouldn't be making her so angry that a girl like Charlie wants to take care of her in a way no one ever has but it does.

Why couldn't it have been when she was alive. Why does someone wanna help now that she's dead and in hell. What's the point now?! It's not fair, it's just not fair.

Vaggie looks away, fists clenched as she bites her lip. She says nothing while fighting the urge to attack the sweet, kind, infuriating princess.

Although Vaggie is silent, Charlie knows that she is likely furious after her latest remark. While it was true that she could be naive, she was rather well at reading people. When you’re the princess of hell, it’s kind of a skill you have to acquire. The tension in the room is so palpable that it was almost suffocating.

Charlie doesn’t utter a word. The last thing she wants to do is give the moth demon even more reason to hate her. Instead she simply stands there, waiting to see if Vaggie has anything she wishes to say. Charlie doesn’t want to leave her again, even if this meeting hasn’t been ideal. She’s not giving up on Vaggie, even if the latter has given up on herself. Charlie swore that one day her persistence was going to be her undoing.

Finally, Charlie works up enough courage to speak.

“I’m not just going to go away,” She says. “And it’s not because I have pity for you or see you as some charity case,” Charlie reiterated. “Even if you are in Hell, I think everyone deserves happiness of some sort and you’re no exception.”

That did it, she wishes it wasnt true, that the last few moments were a figment of her imagination but they weren't. The words were just way too sweet and something Vaggie had desperately wanted to hear when she was alive and young.

Now they do nothing but fuel her rage and she had never been able to control her rage. She can at least be happy that she didn't pull out a knife this time but it doesn't change the fact she punched the princess right on the mouth.

She'll finally get the memo at least. "GET THE FUCK OUT, PERRA!!"

Charlie seems shocked momentarily, but quickly heeds Vaggie’s words. Fighting back more tears she runs out the door.

“Way to go, you blew it” the princess thought to herself. “Why couldn’t you just take the hint and leave the girl alone? Didn’t she make it clear enough that she wants nothing to do with you?”

Charlie waits until she is far away from that place before she allows the tears to fall freely. The punch to the mouth was akin to the stroke of a feather compared to the pain of knowing she’d ticked off the one person she wanted to get close to.

“Face it, Charlie,” She said to herself. “Not everyone wants to be saved.”

With that, the kind demon made her way home, not knowing what to do next.

Back in Vaggie's room the poor girl had became a shaking mess on the floor. She wasn't crying, she doesn't cry...but she wanted to. Instead She wrapped her arms tighter around herself trying to control her breathing. 

"Why did I do that? Oh god, Charlie, I'm so sorry!" 

But as luck would have it she was not gonna get the chance the grieve. Not in this place.

"It's a shame you had to chase her away, she paid a pretty penny for you." Kitty laughed from the doorway. 

"Get out, I'm not in the mood." Vaggie growled out as she got up and put herself back together. 

"You better get in the mood, you got a client coming up." 

"Already!?" 

"You should know by now things work fast around here. Word of advice, don't go getting too attached, it never ends well for someone in our line of work." With that she was gone and a big hulking behemoth took her place. Everything from it's smile to it's fingertips were repulsive but what did it matter. 

It wasn't until she was flat on her back, desperately trying to think of something other than the situation or of Charlie's pained expression, that she saw the wad of bills still sitting on the nightstand next to a small book. 

She wasn't crying, she doesn't cry... But she desperately wanted to. 


	6. That First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vaggie works up the courage

In the short week that followed Vaggie found herself realizing two things: 1) Harry Potter wasn't for her, despite reading the book cover to cover, and 2) children were still idiots whether they were wizards or not. Not that she disliked children, actually she was rather fond of them. There was once a time she had hoped to have her own. But that was a more innocent time long, long ago. 

In between her meetings with clients she would sit on her bed and read the book, being reminded of the sweet girl it came from. The sweet girl who read it to her, even doing the voices and practically acting out the scenes. If it weren't for the fact Vaggie was so exhausted she would have loved listening, watching her read all night. The memory would have a small smile tug at her lupd until she's reminded of how she treated her, very poorly just for the sole fact she wanted to help and seemed to genuinely care. 

What was wrong with her? Why did she always hurt the ones who cared?

~~~

_"Why do you keep doing this, you're just hurting yourself?!"_

_"Why the fuck would you care, solo vete y dejar me in pas!" _

_"I do care! You're killing yourself with this shit and are expecting me just to look the other way?!" _

_"Mom and Dad did so why not, I'm not worth the time like you are. Go get fucking married to your boyfriend already, leave me be!" _

_"Vero...hermana that's not fair."_

_"I said leave!" She threw the bottle, just barely managing not to hit them as It shattered against the wall. It got the point across though, soon enough they were gone along with the last of her strength. _

_~~~_

Vaggie rubbed at her eye, finding a bit of liquid left on her fingers. She hasn't thought about the last time she saw her sister in a long time. Not long after that there was an accident and...well wherever she is, it's definitely not here. 

Nita didn't belong in a place like this. She belonged in a good place. A place Vaggie definitely didn't and would never get to. Never get the chance to say "sorry" or "thank you" or "I love you" ever again. 

Though she didn't cry tremors wracked her small frame to the point she had to hold herself together or fear coming undone. Her breathing became erratic and she knew she needed to do something, she needed to-

Her eyes landed on the book on her bedside table and the shaking stoped. 

Maybe

Maybe it was too late, just like with Nita.

Or maybe she could do something right for once. Something she shoulda done that time long ago. It was a free day for her, she could at least take the book back. 

At least take it back. 

Before the moth could talk herself out of it she was heading downstairs and out the door with the book in her hands, not even stopping when a voice purred from behind her "Where are you going? To see that little bookworm?"

If she stopped she'd lose momentum and turn back. For one small moment her mind was clear in what she desired but it would only last a moment, if she let it go she'd lose it, perhaps even forever, and here in Hell that's all the time she had left. 

No, she had to keep moving. Step by step, block by block. Automatically turning corners with little thought if she was even going the right way until she found herself before those strange yet familiar large double doors with the apple design.

For a moment she was taken by surprise. She had only been here once on the first day of her arrival. How did she know how to get here? Why was she here, no no she shouldn't be here, no this was a mistake. 

But before she could turn back the door opened and out stepped the warm light Vaggie was both really happy but also really afraid to find. 

Chasing the light, that's what moths do isn't it? But doesn't the light prove fatal for the moth in the end? Strange, why did this thought come to her mind?

There was no question that Charlie was a light. But she meant no harm to Vaggie, surely. Right?

Safe to say Charlie looked very confused as to why Vaggie was suddenly right in front of her door but mere moments later it was overtaken by a wide smile. 

"Vaggie!" The girl cried out happily, even wrapping her in a hug, as if she never hurt her, as if everything from before had been forgotten. 

For a split second Vaggie wanted nothing more than to melt in the embrace but instead she pushed away. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"I'm giving you a hug, is that not okay?" The blonde looked down guilty, as if she was the one that did a bad thing. That she did something wrong. And dios did Vaggie hate the feeling it brought out inside her. 

"Stop it!" 

Charlie looked up at her in shock and sadness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop acting like you did a bad thing when you did nothing wrong!" 

That quieted the princess and even replaced the look of sadness with one of pure shock. 

And for a moment Vaggie nearly wanted to smile, because at least she didn't look sad anymore. But why, why did it matter so much, why. 

"Vaggie!" Charlie cried out again, as once again the moth demon found a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. This time not in a hug though, Charie had caught her even before Vaggie realized she was falling, before she realized she was crying. 

"I'm sorry, im so so sorry." She choked out between sobs, unable to stop the tears or her own words. Both flowing out of her like a current she couldn't stop. 

"I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry." Through it all Charlie held her close and gently rubbed her back. Her added height allowing her to rest her head atop the small moth as she whispered words of comfort. 

The sensation was so foreign yet so nice that Vaggie didn't want to leave it even when she finished crying but she did, and looked rather embarrassed while doing so. But the warm smile on Charlie's face made the feeling more bearable. 

Finally, when she was in control of her own self, she cleared her throat and told the princess.

"Sorry for falling on you like that. It's probably weird to have some demon punch you and then show up crying at your doorstep." They both laughed lightly. 

"It's not the first time I've been punched but the rest is definitely a first. It's okay though I don't mind." 

"Not the first time you been punched?" 

Charlie smirked and raised a brow. "Girl, I grew up in Hell, I've had my share of scraps." 

This took Vaggie by surprise. "Really?" 

Charlie blushed as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. "Well, I don't actually want to hurt anyone, but down here you can't exactly survive without knowing how to fight." 

"So you've gotten into fights with other demons?" 

Charlie's blush grew deeper as she tried to hide behind her hair. "Yes?" 

"And won?" 

The blondes face was completely red now. "Not all the time but a good portion of it." 

Vaggie didn't know what was so funny about that but it was. Maybe it was the fact this sweet angel of a princess was out there duking it out with hells many horrors. 

Soon enough they were both laughing and Vaggie found herself wondering how. How was it so easy like this, Vaggie even punched her yet they came together so perfectly and effortlessly? Was this a power the demon princess had or was it...something else? 

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." Charlie began after getting the giggles out of her system. "Would you like to come in?" She sweeped her arm in an elegant 'come inside' motion that was so welcoming Vaggie had to accept despite the fact she had only planned to apologize and bring the book back. Oh that's right. 

"I brought back your book." Vaggie held it out as soon as she stepped through the threshold. 

"I read it, it's not really my thing but I can see how some people find it good." This time she was the one blushing and looking down and damn was this sensation so foreign to her. 

As Charlie shut the door she looked rather happy at her words, despite the fact Vaggie said she didn't like it. 

"You read it?" 

"Y-yeah." The moth found herself taken aback by the excitement the other was exaggerating.

"I never got someone to read one of my books before, this is so exciting!" The noise that came from the princess could only be explained as those of pure joy as she took Vaggie's hand and pulled her along to a very lovely looking library.

"If you don't like that one I have others I can recommend that may be more to your liking!" 

"Uhhh."

"How bout this one?" She took the Garry Potter book and replaced it with one titled Stardust. "One of my favorites, it's a beautiful story about a fallen star who's actually just a girl trying to get home to the sky but these witches are after her. I won't tell you my favorite part though, that's special." She was bouncing on her feet throughout the whole explanation and the moth couldn't help but find it endearing. 

"Okay, I could give it a try." 

"Yay!" Charlie wrapped her up in a hug again but this time Vaggie didn't push away but took pleasure in its warmth.

"Come on." The demon princess led them to one of the couches in the center of the room and sat on it with her feet up and her chin resting on her knees. Vaggie sat, rather normally, close beside her. 

"What now?" She asked, unsure of what she's suppose to do. 

"Oh! If you don't want to read we can just talk." The girl seemed happy to do either which in turn made Vaggie happy too. 

"How bout we talk, get to know each other better?" Those words were like a switch, soon after they were uttered the look of happiness turned to pure elation. 

"I would love to get to know more about you!" 

There she goes again, saying words that are so simple yet for some reason does something to the small moth's heart. 

"What do you want to know?" She laid her head back and got comfortable. 

Charlie shot off questions like a it was going out of style. 

"Favorite color?"

"Purple." 

"Really? Mine too!" 

Vaggie laughed. "Forgive me for thinking it was red then." 

"What? Oh because of?" she waved her hand to gesture at her very red home.

"And the tux." Vaggie smirked as she poked her on the bowtie. 

"It's kinda a family thing."

"Of course it is."

Charlie stuck her tongue out. 

"Favorite movie?" This time it was Vaggie who asked, causing Charlie to blush. 

"Most of the movies we have down here aren't exactly...approriate." 

"Don't you have any from...you know?" Vaggie points up. 

"Not really. Books yes but movies are a little harder to aquire." The blonde looked away sadly. 

"I can tell you about mine?" Vaggie said instantly, deciding that even though it was still confusing, she didn't like it when the other was sad. The offer got the reaction she had hoped for. 

"Yes!"

The moth demon opened her mouth only to realize the flaw in her plan. What was her favorite movie? She hadn't seen one in awhile even when she was alive. 'Who cares, just pick one.' 

"It's about a prince who gets turned into a beast because his heart is so cold and it forces him to spend a lifetime alone and forgotten. But eventually a kind but simple peasant girl finds him and brings light back into his life." 

The two were staring into the others eyes until Charlie suddenly got up and went to one of the bookshelves, Vaggie watching her the whole time. Not a word was spoken until she came back to sit down right next to Vaggie. So close their faces nearly touching if it weren't for the height Charlie had over her. 

The princess held tha book up for Vaggie to see the cover. 

"Beauty and the Beast." 

"It's one of my favorites too. I would have loved to see it played out on a screen." Her voice wasn't sad but it also wasn't the joy it was before. 

"You would have loved the animated movie, it was so beautifully done." It really was. 

"I like to picture it in my head. Though instead of a prince I picture a beautiful princess turned into a monster and then saved by another princess." 

"Another princess, huh?" For some reason that made the moth rather sad. 

"Or any girl, neither of them have to be princesses." Charlie blushed as she hid behind the book. 

For some reason, the momentum from earlier that had her doing things she never expected to do came back. It made her push down on the book so Charlie would slowly lower it. But it didn't stop there, it also had her tilting her head just slightly as she leaned forward. 

But that was as far as it took her. Not wanting to overstep or do something the other didn't like she waited. Her one good eye closed so that she couldn't see the look on the other girls face. It didn't feel like Charlie pulled away though. In fact she didn't pull away at all. 


End file.
